Dr. Bradley Finn
Dr. Bradley Latour Finn is a fictional characters from the Wild Cards series of books. He is a joker with the form of a centaur and works as the chief doctor of the Blythe van Renssaeler Memorial Clinic. History Bradley Finn grew up in Hollywood with his mother and rich, movie producer father. Luckily his card turned shortly after his birth – if it had turned while his mother was giving birth to him it certainly would have killed her. Bradley's parents never referred to him as a "joker", but rather as a "wild card" out of respect for their son. He lived a relatively good childhood in spite of his deformity, going to multiple catholic schools, one in which his teacher was disgusted at Bradley's nudity and forced him to wear a ridiculous modified pair of pants to fit over his horse hindquarters. Bradley never had much problem picking up women, even being a joker, though he always knew it was only because of his father's profession and not out of any love for Bradley himself. When Bradley was older his father paid his way through medical school and he went on to be a respected doctor at the Blythe van Renssaeler Memorial Clinic. Second only to Dr. Tachyon, Finn became the acting director in charge of the Jokertown Clinic when the Takisian went missing and was presumed dead during the jumpers reign of terror in the late 80s and early 90s. Finn was the first joker doctor to serve at the clinic in this capacity and retained the position even after Tachyon reemerged in the public eye. Jumped into the body of a teenage girl and heavily pregnant after a violent rape, Tachyon was in no condition, physically or mentally, to resume the demanding position. With Tachyon's apartment rented out to new tennants, Finn allowed Tachyon to stay at his place until more permanent arrangements could be made. While there, Finn tried to gently advise the unhappy alien to take better care of "her" new form since Blaise's departure from Earth with Tachyon's male body meant the jump might be permanent. After the Rox War, Finn ran afoul of the Card Shark's conspiracy, even falling in love with one of the organization's operatives who had been sent to spy on the Trump Virus research conducted at the Jokertown Clinic. Finn and several other wild carders soon became involved in a world-wide effort to root out the Sharks and stop the release of the Black Trump virus, which kills rather than cures those infected with Xenovirus Takis-A. Sent to Takis via ace Jay Akroyd's telportation power to keep Finn out of trouble, the joker doctor has since returned to Earth and resumed his duties. Wild Card Traits Bradley Finn is a centaur, his lower half is that of a small palomino pony. Due to the four-footed construction of his body Finn can run much faster and generate greater traction than an ordinary human. Due to the unique requirements of his joker form and the abundant resources of a wealthy father, Finn lives in an apartment specially outfitted to accommidate his altered form. Specifically, his kitchen has slightly lower than normal counters, a single couch occupies a living room full of pillows, and his bathroom contains a large sunken tub and a French-style oubliette. Appearance Once one gets past the centaur nature of Finn's joker mutation it is easy to concentrate on his human half. Finn is blond haired and green eyed with handsome "surfer boy" good looks and an even tan. .]] Personality Dr. Finn has adapted well to his deformity. He maintains a high degree of caution concerning building interiors or walking surfaces that he might have trouble negotiating, and makes astute judgements about people based on their reactions to him. Trivia *Finn is very proud of his tail. Selected Reading * - "A Face For the Cutting Room Floor" * * Category:Jokertown Clinic Category:Mythology-based characters Category:Animal-based characters Category:Doctors Category:POV characters